William Thomas Robinson (1852-1915)
in Baldwin County or Wilkinson County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = in Bulloch County, Georgia |Father = James Thomas Robinson |Mother = Mary Jane Cooper |Spouse = Mary Harriet McArthur |Marriage = in Irvington, Wilkinson County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Brannen-Wilson Cemetery, Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia }} I only know of one tale concerning this family. Early in 1877, this family and two other inlaw families made the move west from Wilkinson County, Georgia, to Texas to try their hand at farming "black-seed cotton". However, a typhoid epidemic stalled them in Longview, Texas. Unable to go on and too weak to journey home overland, the three families returned via a series of train and ferry trips in 1878. Charlton McArthur referred to this as The Texas Fiasco. Another interesting fact is that two of William's siblings married his wife's siblings. It was these three families who all made the failed trip to Texas. A much more successful move to Bulloch County was made between 1886 and 1889. Information for William McArthur and his wife was difficult to prove to the satisfaction of the Daughters of the American Revolution when my wife joined. It was not well documented outside of the Charlton McArthur book. My mother-in-law knew many of William's children as they visited periodically. She especially recalled John, who she called Uncle John, who lived just past Dover across the river. He was a carpenter and would visit frequently, staying a few days and do carpentry work on the family's farm buildings. He lived in a large log house which he probably built himself. She also interacted with them at family reunions. She was also close to Eda. Aunt Eda was a trained practical nurse and assisted the doctor when my mother-in-law was born. She visited frequently and is best remembered for making many quilts. I have seen two that she made using garments that my mother-in-law wore growing up. They are still in use at her house. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of William Thomas Robinson and Mary Harriet McArthur' |Birth place = Wilkinson County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Millen, Jenkins County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Longview, Gregg County, Texas |Death = |Death place = Georgia}} |Birth place = Wilkinson County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Wilkinson County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Wilkinson County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Cooperville, Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Wilkinson County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Bulloch County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Bulloch County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Bulloch County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Bulloch County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Bulloch County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} References *"Funeral For Mr. Robinson Held Saturday". Newspaper not recorded, week following Saturday, February 10, 1979. *McArthur, Charlton T. John McArthur's Children. Privately printed, Birmingham, AL, 1978. *Screven Jenkins Regional Library System - Dixon Hollingsworth Surname Card Collection **Robinson, William T., Family Bible. *William Thomas Robinson. *Potter, Mary Ann Robinson. Personal knowledge. Category:Robinson (surname) Robinson, William Thomas Robinson, William Thomas Robinson, William Thomas Category:Non-SMW people articles